Shot Straight to the Heart
by ccLozado
Summary: Just what happens when Harvey Specter is under the influence of painkillers? AU. One-shot.


**Have you guys watched the episode yet?! I MEAN OMFG JFC IT WAS SO AMAZING, WASN'T IT?! I'm still shaking with all the amazingness that is Donna and Harvey and flowers. Whew.**

**Anyway, the idea for this one-shot came from a prompt from the Darvey fandom on twitter. I was itching to write this so I took a little break from The Princess and The Campus Heartthrob. Hopefully I'll be able to update that soon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Incoming! Out of the way!"<p>

Everyone in the room moved out of the way rapidly as a group of people wheeling a stretcher with a bloody patient on it bolted through the doors of the emergency room.

"What do we have here?"

The paramedic straddling the patient answered while pressing his palms on the guy's chest wound to stop the bleeding, "Harvey Specter. 42. Gunshot wound to his upper right chest-"

"Blood pressure is dropping!" the nurse announced, interrupting the paramedic.

"Okay. Put him on norepinephrine, stat! And prep an OR!" Dr. Donna Paulsen ordered loudly at the nurses as they began rolling him away down the emergency wing. "Mr. Specter, I'm Dr. Paulsen. You're in a hospital. You have a gunshot wound on your right chest." She said calmly, obviously used to dealing with emergencies.

He merely grunted in response.

"Stay with us, Sir. You have to stay awake. Do you understand?"

He looked at her, her red hair in a ponytail catching his attention, "I'm- I- numb," he mumbled.

"Okay. You're gonna be okay," she said, panting as they continued to roll him quickly on the way to the OR.

He really couldn't stay awake anymore. He's cold, he just wants to hug a pillow and fall into a deep slumber. He really wants to sleep. But the pretty lady said that he couldn't. The last thing he saw before his vision went blurry was her first name on her white doctor's coat. _Donna_. He missed her last name as he closed his eyes, giving up, slowly beginning to drift into unconsciousness.

"Wake up, Mr. Specter." Donna said loudly. She took his left hand and started clapping at it to keep him awake and responsive. "He's losing consciousness. We have to move fast."

They just reached the OR and nurses immediately worked on prepping the OR table and the X-ray machine. The paramedic went off the stretcher but kept his hands pressed on Harvey's wound.

"On the count of three! One, two-" the nurses grunted as they lifted Harvey off the stretcher to transfer him to the operating table.

Donna stayed outside to scrub in as the nurses took an x-ray quickly. She took off her white coat, put on a scrub cap, and washed her hands hurriedly but thoroughly while watching the nurses work through the OR window. When she saw that they're done taking an x-ray, which only took seconds to develop, Donna pushed the doors to the OR with her hips and walked towards Harvey. A nurse approached her and immediately put a mask on her face.

"Mr. Specter, are you still with us?" she mumbled through her mask as she took a towel from a nurse and wiped her hands with it.

No answer.

"His x-rays, please?"

"Right here," a male nurse said as he turned on the monitor and attached the x-ray films to it.

She nodded at the anesthesiologist to begin injecting anesthesia into Harvey while she held out her hands to the nurses to help her put on the blue operating coat, and rubber gloves. Everybody moved hurriedly in the OR while she studied the x-rays.

"He's out. We're good to go." The anesthesiologist said.

"Alright, let's get started," she held out her hand, "Ten blade."

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes, blinked a little as he adjusted to the bright light of the well-lit room. He took in his surroundings. <em>Where the hell am I? This isn't the office.<em> _I'm not at home either._ He thought.

He turned his head to his left and _ooh there she is_. She couldn't see him as she's facing some monitor. He didn't know what she was doing, his fuzzy brain not realizing she was actually looking at his heart monitor, checking his vitals. Her vibrant, wavy red hair flowing over her shoulders as the sunlight passes through the windows and shines at her. She's wearing a dark blue dress underneath a white coat that hugs her curves perfectly. She looks like an angel. _Well, she always does. _He thinks.

He wants to call her and hold her hand and hug her and kiss her but everything feels numb. He's afraid to move. And his throat felt dry. He felt dizzy. _What the hell is going on? What is happening?_ His heart begins to race as he tried to clear his throat and call her name.

Donna notices the change in his heartbeat in the monitor so she turned to look at him.

She cocked an eyebrow, surprised that he's already conscious. "Oh look who's awake. Welcome back, Mr. Specter." Donna said softly at him, trying not to startle him, "How are you feeling?" she smiled.

_God, she's so beautiful. Good job, Specter. You hit the jackpot!_

"Heeey," he said, clearing his throat, "What're you doing?" he said groggily at her, smiling.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely. She was expecting a 'Where am I?' or a 'What happened?' or a 'Who are you?' but not _that_. She moved to get a cup of water and pointed the straw to his mouth so he can drink some.

He smiled and sipped some water, his stare not moving an inch away from hers, and cleared his throat again before saying, "Why're you wearing a white coat, Donna? Oooh, are we playing doctor? Is it my birthday?" He smiled at her seductively, but still dazed.

She was caught off guard when he called her by her first name, "Uh- do we know each other, Mr. Specter?" Donna asked, confused as she checked his records. The man was talking nonsense, not to mention inappropriately. And nope, 'Harvey Specter' doesn't ring a bell for her.

"What are you talkin' about, Donn? Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm _doctor_ Paulsen," she emphasized the word doctor, "You're in a hospital. What's the last thing you remember?"

He snorted, "No. You're not a doctor." he looked at her like she's being ridiculous, "You're Donna. You're my wife. You're my hot wife." He smirked at her drunkenly.

"What?" Donna's eyes widened.

He's speaking nonsense but he looked like he clearly knows what he's saying. "Come 'ere, babe." He held her left hand and pulled her towards him, trying to kiss her. He's surprisingly strong.

"Wo- woah! Stop!" Donna's eyes widened with shock as she pushed his uninjured shoulder down with her free hand and leaned her face away from him. Harvey's face turned from groggily happy to shocked, confused, disappointed, she's not sure exactly which. Donna looked at the nurse on his other side and Harvey turned his gaze towards the nurse, surprised as he just realized she was there the whole time.

"Oops, didn't know someone else is here. Heeey," he said, greeting the nurse. The nurse tried to hide her giggle but failed.

When Donna finally recovered, she cleared her throat to get his attention back.

"Okay Mr. Specter," Donna said, laughing mildly. "You are still under the effects of anesthesia and you're heavily medicated with pain killers so I'm gonna let that pass." She patted his left hand as she tried to get away from his hold. But Harvey only grasped her hand tighter.

"What're you saying? Why do you keep callin' me Mr. Specter? We're still married, right?"

_What?! Wow. Drugs are awesome. _Donna thought.

"Uhm- no. You just woke up from a major surgery, Mr. Specter. You've been asleep for two days. You were brought here the other day with a gunshot wound to your chest." She explained as she squeezed his hand and pointed at his bandaged wound. Harvey turned his head to his right and saw the thick layer of gauze wrapped around his shoulder. "Do you remember that?"

"Nooo." he said, closing his eyes trying to remember what happened. "Everything was so blurry." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "But you, I remember you clearly."

"Hmm, that's most likely because I was the last person you talked to before you went unconscious," she paused, getting curious, "What exactly do you remember?"

"Uhm- well, we just got married. We've been best friends for years. I'm a lawyer and you were my secretary at Pearson Specter," he kept rambling about going on a vacation with her at the Hamptons as she sat down beside him on the hospital bed. She took her small flashlight from her coat pocket and flashed it to his eyes, checking his pupils. He winced a little at the bright light.

"What're you doing? Stooop."

"It's just a routine checkup, Mr. Specter. Keep talking," she encouraged him.

"Well, if you're gonna keep calling me Mr. Specter, I'll call you Mrs. Specter." he retorted, raising his hands to touch her cheek.

"Please keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Specter."

He pouted.

She ignored him and raised her index finger, expecting him to look at it, but he just kept staring at her lovingly.

She sighed, giving up, and touched his face instead, checking his lymph nodes behind his jaws while he continued talking about his 'vacation with her'.

"We were laughing and we cuddled and you leaned in to kiss me and I closed my eyes for a moment. I swear, Donn, it was just a moment," He said, almost pleading to convince her, "And when I woke up we're here. You don't remember?"

She took the black stethoscope hanging around her neck, positioned the ear tips in her ears, and placed it on his chest, checking his heartbeat and his lungs. He placed his left hand on top of hers.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Specter. But I don't think any of that is true. I think it was just a dream," she said, very entertained with the story the guy kept rambling about, while she listened through her stethoscope, "which is very possible with all the pain meds you're having right now. It's true that you're a lawyer at Pearson Specter though, according to your record."

It's irrational but somehow she felt sad when he released his hold on her hand. He looked utterly lost at what she just said.

"Wha- it's not true?" he frowned.

"No, it's not."

"We're not married? You're not my secretary?"

"No, and nope." she pursed her lips and shook her head.

"You don't love me?"

She frowned, "Weeell-"

"You're not my wife?"

"No."

"But why? I love you."

She laughed and stared at him to make a point, "We just met the other day."

"So everything's just a dream?"

"Looks like it is."

"But it felt so real," he looked up, staring at nowhere in disbelief.

"It looks like a beautiful dream," she nodded, "But it's not real, I'm so sorry." She smiled sadly at him. She doesn't even know the guy, but she pitied him. It was like he's been living in a world that he loved and he was suddenly slapped with a hard truth that it wasn't real.

"Okay. That's okay." He nodded slowly, still trying to process everything.

"But the good news is you are recuperating perfectly well, you'll be able to fully recover in no time. You're very lucky it was just a flesh wound," she tried to cheer him up, "And also, we're finally able to contact your brother, he's on his way."

"Brother?"

"Yes, a Marcus Specter?"

"I- I don't remember him." He put his palm on his forehead. "Oh god, this is really bad."

"No, no it's okay. You're still under the effects of anesthesia from the surgery. You should be able to remember everything in a couple of hours." She assured him. "I'm going to leave now, do you still have questions?"

He paused to think, "When can I go home?"

"I can't say exactly when, but definitely not anytime soon."

"But my work-"

"You just woke up from a major surgery and you're concerned about work," she laughed. "I'm sure your boss will understand."

"I _am_ the boss."

"Ah. Right. Pearson _Specter_," she nodded, recognizing the connection. "Figures. Well then if you're the boss, taking a leave of absence won't be a problem, right?"

He sighed, "I guess."

"Anything else?"

"Uh- no. I don't think so."

"Alright then, nurse Jen here will stay for a moment for some protocol checkup on your meds. After that, if you need help with anything you can just click this button." She said, pointing to the call button beside his bed. "Try to get some rest, alright?"

"Okay."

"Great. I'll see you again tomorrow for checkup." She stood up from the bed, signed on the board hanging at the end of his bed, and approached the nurse.

"And Jen,"

"Yes, doc?"

Donna whispered, "Not a word of this gets out in the locker room. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," and she walked gracefully to leave the room.

"Wait, Dr. Paulsen?" Harvey called out.

She turned around and regarded him with her emerald eyes. "Yes?"

"Where's the bullet? Can I have it?"

* * *

><p>"...The sling has to be on 247. And this antibiotic, take it once a day for fourteen days. If there's a problem, any problem at all, call me at this number and come here ASAP." She hands him her calling card. "If there isn't, come back here in a month so I can check on your wound. If it healed perfectly, you'll start physical therapy. Thrice a week, or more if you have the time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, Dr. Paulsen." he smiled.

* * *

><p>Harvey is finally being discharged after two weeks of hospitalization. He's been bugging Donna for the past few days to let him go back home but she insisted that he should stay because they still needed to monitor his condition. Today, he finally convinced her that he can leave. He was waiting at the lobby for his car when he saw Donna walking towards the exit with her shoulder bag hanging on her right shoulder and her white coat draped on her left arm.<p>

"Dr. Paulsen!"

She turned around as she heard that familiar voice calling after her.

"Oh hey, Mr. Specter. You're about to leave?"

"It's Harvey," he smiled at her, panting a little as he approached her. "And yes, I'm just waiting for my ride. I forgot to apologize about the inappropriate things I might have said… _or did_… when I woke up. I'm sorry, you must have been so creeped out. I'm not really like that without the drugs, of course you would know."

"Yeah," she giggled softly, "That's alright, Harvey. I wasn't creeped out to be honest, I was more of… entertained actually. Guys on pain killers are always a delight to interact with." She nodded at him. He chuckled.

"I don't even remember what I said or did, nurse Jen just told me what happened."

"Oh I think it's best you not remember," she laughed "you were so drunk on pain meds. You were like a human morphine. You even said words you shouldn't say on the first date." She whispered.

"Oh god, that sounds bad." He hissed. She laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I don't remember it." he said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Anyway, I should go. Thanks for... keeping me alive, Dr. Paulsen."

She shrugged, "No problem. It's my job."

He nodded at her. As he turned around to walk away, she called back. "It's Donna, by the way."

Harvey turned around to look at her, shocked.

He grinned at her knowingly.

She smiled back.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Oh maaan, you have no idea how much research I made for this one-shot to make the medical stuff as realistic as possible. I did waaay more research for this fic than what I should be doing for my thesis. lol!**

**Actually, I had another idea where Harvey and Donna are actually married but Harvey didn't realize that when he woke up. And when he asks her who she is, she tells him she's his wife and he's like, "Holy sh*t! Daaamn! You're really my wife?! Oh man, I hit the jackpot!" Hahaha.  
>If anyone wants to write a fic about this you are welcome to do so. :) And please PM me if you did! I'd love to read it.<strong>

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks. :)**


End file.
